elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
Sister of Invention
'"Sister of Invention" '''is the fiftieth episode of ''Elena of Avalor and the premiere of the third and final season. It aired on Disney Channel, at 12:30 am, before the special Season 3 premiere of ''Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure, ''on the seventh of October. Summary Princess Isabel wants to prove that she old enough to help her elder sister and loyal companions in tracking down the incredibly strong dark sorceresses Carla and Ash. Plot At Avalor Palace, the Royal Family and their friends are having a party to celebrate Isabel completing her Engineering Class with honors. Suddenly, Gabe comes in and tells Elena "He says he'll talk but only to you." Isabel notices Elena and Gabe leaving and asks what's going on. Elena tells her it's nothing for her to worry about and leaves with Gabe. Elena and Gabe head down to the dungeon and arrive at Victor's cell. Elena asks Victor what he has to tell her. Victor merely tells her that it's to inform her that he'll tell her nothing. Elena tries to get him to tell her whereAsh and Carla are but gets nowhere until she mentions the Delgados' Cabin. Realizing that the Delgados didn't know they discovered it, Elena decides to ambush Ash and Carla at the Delgados' Cabin. Elena sends Gabe to fetch Naomi and Mateo. Isabel notices Naomi and Mateo leaving and follows them after grabbing her Go-Pack. Isabel uses one of her inventions to eavesdrop on Elena's plans. However, Gabe notices and exposes her. When Elena confronts her, Isabel voices how she wants to come on the grounds that she has inventions and gadgets that can help and that she can handle herself as she's been to college. Elena refuses both because it's dangerous and her belief that Isabel will just get in the way and sends her back to the party. Undeterred, Isabel changes into her hiking outfit and climbs inside the luggage rack on the Royal Carriage where she falls asleep after it sets off. The group arrives at the Delgados's Cabin. Elena, Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo surround the cabin. Isabel wakes up and gets out of the luggage conpartment. Elena hears and sees her and sends her friends in. Naomi, Gabe, and Mateo only end up attacking each other as Ash and Carla aren't there. Back outside, Elena is as far away from being pleased as possible that her little sister stowed away. Isabel doesn't even notice her big sister's displeasure as she's too busy examining little blue rocks which she traces to the cabin while being folllowed by Elena who is mad because Isabel isn't even listening to her and because Isabel is walking away while she's still talking to her. Isabel tells the group that the blue rocks are lava rocks that only come from one place: Xotep, a volcano in Central Avalor that known for it's errie blue lava. The group tells Elena to let Isabel stay especially after she reveals she has a map to Xotep. Elena agrees on the consition that she stay in the coach. At Xotep, Ash and Carla have indeed shown up there and have met the Malvago who trained Ash: Zopilote. Ash asks Zopilote for new tamboritas but he instead gives Ash a puzzle map that reveals a map to Takaina, the crystal forge where the Maruvians used create their mystical treasures and artifacts, including the Scepter of Light. Ash tells Carla to practice her tamborita while she solves the puzzle. Outside, the blasting draws the attention of Elena's group. The groups clash in a way that leaves Elena dangling from a cliff. The group rescues Elena with Isabel's inventions while the Delgados escape. Elena welcomes Isabel to the team but still grounds her younger sister for a week for disobeying her much to her friends disaponitment. Characters Main * Princess Isabel * Princess Elena * Mateo * Naomi Turner * Gabriel * Ash Delgado * Carla Delgado * Zopilote (debut appearance) Minor * Victor Delgado * Chancellor Esteban * King Francisco * Queen Luisa Elements Ordinary Objects * Princess Isabel's Journal Mystical Weaponry * Mateo's Tamborita * Ash's Tamborita Plot Objects * Puzzle Map Trivia * The title refers to Princess Isabel and her strong natural affinity for inventing various gadgets and machinery to further perfect the lives of her people. ** It's also a reference to the aphorism "necessity is the mother of invention." *Moral:Never underestimate somebody just because they're very young. Gallery 82F7B55B-45D6-44C1-BDD6-08509E12DFEF.jpeg What’s that noise?.png Isabel?.jpeg Hi.png 41AEC278-4F9F-45C5-9FCA-A876357AC0A2.png 4E586F1E-92F7-42C6-8D94-DA73A2DC19ED.jpeg DA5D2AD3-67E8-43DE-8A9F-2F6FEEDC57D7.png B6F5E8D8-04CF-4A79-8C9F-BB4235BCE159.png B40C2AB9-C520-4374-B2BD-118A335B5A18.png 6F4A6581-2E06-46BF-8AEA-4EB5D05F88BE.png Busted.jpeg 30463B44-59AB-459B-A6CE-9D5F27C78A75.jpeg AF3B1000-2F8C-4383-A7AE-10DA98B03CD5.png Are you even listening to your big sister?.png Young lady,i’m not done talking to you.jpeg Isa,listen to me.jpeg 89DD6CA7-C953-4DFE-B537-3B53328728E3.jpeg Carla,don’t speak to him like that young lady.png Pack your stuff on the cart young lady.jpeg D7DEAAD9-A595-47DF-A975-E92F6FBA99F2.jpeg B12387B5-1C64-45E7-864B-0C1D64B87B94.jpeg 0A1A958E-99BD-4A8A-99C9-903EB8218B5B.jpeg CE5D1144-AA8D-47C1-A951-FABAB4BD7967.jpeg B92F1E8D-1E1D-4856-97D9-6D8C9A62FDF3.png E19B2EDA-D4FF-48F1-9638-9797A2CB4A6C.jpeg Young Ash.jpeg 9656F3ED-4E5F-4426-B701-C5178B68C731.jpeg 968C2D55-4EDB-4CF4-87A8-66A2CA0478AE.png 95012CAE-5210-402A-92D4-8E9D45852FE8.jpeg Welcome to the crew sis.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes